A manual transmission out of various transmissions for vehicles is relatively inexpensive and gives users satisfaction of good fuel efficiency and dynamic driving. However, the manual transmission has several problems in that driving maneuvers are complicated and a driver's fatigue is increased when the driver drives for a long time because the driver have to always steps a clutch pedal and operates a gear shift in order to shift a gear.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, automatic transmissions have been developed and used, but the automatic transmissions are expensive and high in fuel consumption, but are difficult to satisfy drivers, who want dynamic driving, because the automatic transmissions are lower in sudden acceleration effect than the manual transmission.
Accordingly, people need a new transmission that has the structure and merits of the manual transmission as they are and also has merits of the automatic transmission.